ALA Arch Part 3
Finally, the ALA RP comes back. Please, enjoy. Big Macs: VII and Zentreya met at a McDonalds, where VII learned about the third sister of Zentreya. (Medusa.) VII told her she's important and will protect her. (Much like her previous boyfriends and look where that ended up.). They discussed the Councils, someone named Vicktor (who's name was brought up in the Demon Dogs, Forbidden Knowledge and Renegades RP, along with several others much like the Don, Medusa, and several others.) VII then continued to say how he felt like this happened before, and then Zentreya brought them on a tour of her HQ. However, after many failed attempts to enter her base, Zentreya could not even set foot inside. (Possibly done by Medusa?) Hanabi: Zentreya then met VII on the Hanabi River. VII asked her if this place had any significance to her, making her think. She couldn't remember. VII went on to ask about the ALA members, where they were, and if she told them about her. Zen took VII to another boat, where she stopped, thinking. (The same boat where Joey confessed his love to her, AND the one where she took her own life.)She then wrote she doesn't like it for some reason. VII and her left to a calm view on a beach. Calm Beach: They discovered a bed, where VII asked if she slept. She rarely did, too paranoid, and then VII offered to watch over her. Which she didn't think would help. VII asked if the Counsil did kill him, Zentreya was to not bring him back until he felt it was right. (Despite not being the actual devil like he believed, she can't bring anyone back from the dead, IE, Nez.) The vampire went on to say how he felt like he knew her since before they started dating, and chalked it up to just his memory acting up. VII then skinny dipped in freezing waters. VII then asked if he could feed off Zentreya (though Zentreya's demon blood may effect his vampire body oddly, with worse case scenario, he'd explode.). He told her that if he ever gets to the level of feral, she'd have to stop him. August 16th This Life of Mine: Zentreya awoke in a WW1 Trench, wandering about. She wandered the trenches, hearing explosions and gun fire. Crawling out of the Trenches, Zentreya began to explore, just witnessing death around her. Finding someone she apparently knew, she checked him for signs of life with no luck. As she looked at the corpses closer, she noticed many of them had no heads, the sight making her almost sick to her stomach. Seeing a downed plane, Zen rushed to it to see if there were any survivors. Finding none, she wandered in an almost daze before coming to a small hill, calling out for anyone, before vomiting(?). Blood Soaked Fields: Cleaning her mouth out, she continued to search, for ANY signs of life. She trudged through muddied waters, finding more death in front of her, before coming to a shelter where she explored the options for weaponry, picking up a sub-machine gun. Awakening: Zentreya suddenly jolted up in her hide out (the VRChat User Default Home), in a panic. It was merely a flash back it seemed, as she decided to go out. Fixing her hair in the mirror, she momentarily inspected her scar. After slapping herself to gain her senses, she looked out upon the world of VRChat from her balcony. Out and About: Zentreya attempted to leave her Hide Out to visit the Japanese Country Side, only to find it mysteriously blocked from her by an unseen force. Upon being summoned by Satchi, Zentreya suddenly arrived to the Velvet Lounge, trying to compose herself. Zentreya was greeted and then found Oblivious enjoying the music of the Lounge. Being guided to the back room, Zentreya found Satchi in his office, receiving bad news that Sora Ichi has died, nothing left but a bunch of roses and a black pistol. Funeral for a Friend. Killed by someone named 'Sylva'. Zentreya now was angered, asking questions. Sylva apparently targetted two Demon Dogs, cutting their heads off, sending Sora into a blind rage, getting himself killed, but taking Sylva out with them. Zentreya questioned where his body was, with Satchi presuming he was cremated. Zentreya continued to dig for info. Satchi stopped her, giving her Sora's armband with the words 'Demon Dogs' on one side, and 'A.L.A' on the other. Zentreya, almost in tears, wrote if the Demon dogs need anything from her, she'll be ready. Satchi said he'd pass the message to them, as Zentreya walked to the window and began to sob silently. Anything Else? After slamming her fist angerly on the glass, Zentreya asked Satchi if there was anything, as Oblivious wished to speak to Zentreya, offering the Renegades help, if they needed it. Zentreya wrote that the A.L.A is somewhere else at the moment, broken. LuLu's where abouts were brought up, as Oblivious informed her no, LuLu's been scarce since the night she 'joined' the Renegades. "I can only hope Medusa hasen't gotten to her..." Zentreya wrote. Oblivious offered to have LuLu, if they found her again, put in custody for her own protection, much to Zentreya's relief. Shaking the AI's hand, Zentreya gathered the bunch of roses from Sora, and sadly looked out the window. After reconsidering, Zentreya went to Oblivious, asking if Sora had a grave site, with the AI sadly saying they only just learned of his death. After leaving the bosses quarters, Zentreya asked Satchi the same question. Finding out he may have one, Zentreya thanked Satchi and the gathered people there. Bar and Cigar Zentreya sadly sat at the bar, picking up a lit cigar, before it vanished. As May served Zentreya some drinks. After getting served a chocolate coconut spirit, May introduced Zentreya to Seth, one of Satchi's 'men.'. Forest: After Zen finished her drink and stole a cigar (named Thanos by KimplE), she wandered into a forest, near a camp fire. Taking a seat on the bench near it, she began to think. She began to remember Nez, sadly drawing her likeness. In tears, Zen tried to convey her feelings, missing the small Neko. Looking up, Zentreya saw a shooting star, before writing again. "I wish you were here...Next to me." She sobbed. "But I know you're happy... But I'm sad." Zentreya then, in a moment of softness she promised she wouldn't show again, drew Nez as an angle, not needing her plane to fly for the first time. Zentreya then sobbed openly, petting and kissing the drawing of Nez, saying her goodbye to the small Neko. Holding the drawing's hands, Zen watched it sadly vanish. Ironically, three shooting stars were in the sky. (Sora Ichi, Nez, and Hoppi.). Getting off the bench, Zen walked over to the fire pit and watched the embers slowly float in the breeze. Zentreya then sadly wrote "I'll end up alone...Won't I?" Wandering off into the night, Zen paused, writing alone once more. But then suddenly, she seemed to remember something, writing a quote "You'll never be alone...", trying to figure out who it was from. Hanabi River: Zentreya suddenly found herself on the Hanabi River again, looking at the fireworks, her mind hurting it seemed. Angry with herself, she began to storm around, trying to remember. She went to a boat that seemed to be calling her, looking down at the floor, then the fire works. She began to pace, trying to figure things out. She stared silently out into the distance. Rememberance: Zentreya sat, sadly as VII wandered up to her, asking if she was alright. Zentreya simply wrote I hate this place, with VII and her figuring out she visits this place constantly. She then admited she wanted to make memories with VII. VII revealed he was afraid he was gonna lose her, how words scare him. He had fears for something, comparing Zentreya to a 'light'. "Tomorrow I go see the council..." VII nervously stated, with Zen reassuring him. As VII was getting called by the council, Zentreya wrote Memories. VII came back, comforting Zen, not sure of his own outcome. VII offered to walk her home, with Zen offering him to stay the night. Subberban Home: Taking VII to a home (which she obviously stole.), VII offered to watch over the slightly distressed Zen, protectively, as his kind didn't sleep, persay. Getting changed, (and ignoring the fat turd in the closet by Mr. Whiskers), Zentreya fell asleep as VII stood over her, like a protective guardian. TBA Trivia * Zentreya seems to be slowly remembering things, one day at a time. * Forbidden Knowledge, Chipz's RP, Renegades and Demon Dogs all seem to be crossing over. Zentreya has now joined the crossover, getting the A.L.A RP involved. * The three shooting stars in the sky were purely coincidental while Zentreya looked up. * Sora Ichi's death marks the third time a member of the A.L.A has been killed since Zentreya went into hiding. * It is unknown who owns the Subberban Home that Zentreya 'borrowed' for the night. But with in five minutes of her falling asleep, she left to hang out with KimplE. (A theory was VII instantly fell asleep, possibly due to hunger, and Zentreya, being her paranoid self, went off to explore.) * Not only is Zen mute, but her knocks are as well. Category:Events Category:ALA Archs